Fighting and Fighting and Fighting and Fighting
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Harry has to listen to Draco Malfoy whined on about Hermione Granger. Again. Time to stop. A DMHG oneshot. Read, and Review!


**Hey to all Fan Fiction Readers! MY new DMHG oneshot is out once more! I really hope you guys would enjoy it. A light Dramione romance story, so just relax and enjoy! **

**I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine nor are they up to any good.**

Draco Malfoy was very angry. Very, very angry.

The recipient of his anger? His girlfriend Hermione Granger.

What made Draco even more furious was the reason why they were fighting. The reason?

_There was no reason_.

That's what made Draco drove so bloody mad. There was no reason why they were fighting.

So of course he grumbled and whined to everybody. His mother, his dad, Blaise... and even Harry Potter. Yeah, his ex-sworn enemy. You could see how desperate he was to vend all his frustrations. To jabber on about Hermione to his ex-enemy!

It was kind of funny actually. He and Harry Potter had become pretty good friends over the years, so they were quite chummy now. Draco never imagined that one day he would be spilling his sad love-life to anybody, let alone Harry Potter. So actually it was not that funny.

But being friends with Draco Malfoy came with a price, or so Harry found out. Indeed, Draco could be loyal, smart and occasionally even funny, but he had too many faults too. And like every good friend, you have to suffer in silence. Which was what Harry did. So he got another really good friend, but it came with a really heavy and terrible price.

For instance, listening to him groan on and on about his fight with Hermione with blow-by-blow analysis for the _thirty-second_ time.

Harry Potter was beginning to wonder if this costing friendship more than he bargained for.

" And so she jumps up and screams at me, so obviously I have to yell back, right? Then I told her-"

Draco droned on to the long-suffering Harry one day in Diagon Alley. Everyone else had the IQ enough to stay away from someone as deranged as Draco. But oh no, not Harry. Harry had to play hero as usual and talk to Draco again, but since a conversation is made up of two people talking, technically he never really did get to talk to Malfoy. It was a one-sided thing.

" And then she yelled at me- how dare she- and then went all hysterical and drama queen-"

Harry nodded his head absently,bored of listening to his friend's story. The worst part of this entire friendship was that he was best friends with Hermione too, so he had to sit through the whole thing again, listening to her complain and complain.

Funny though, the thing was that they were both complaining about the same thing and story, but somehow the versions of the events that they told him were completely _different_. Like, Draco made it sound it was Hermione's fault and Hermione conveniently left out certain details of what happened.

For instance, Harry didn't know that she had threw a couple of plates across the kitchen in their _last fight._

At first, this whole twisted double-story thing amused Harry a lot. But then he realised that he was going to have spend a lot of his time hearing a lot of their re-telling of events, the smile disappeared from his face. He didn't find it so funny after all.

What annoyed Harry the most about what they bickered this time was that they were arguing over something that never actually exist. Like, for example, a child which they weren't going to have until _years later._

But this time they weren't fighting over the phantom baby's name, like the last time. Hermione and Draco had decide to name their fiction baby Grangetis if it was a boy, and Drayla if it was a girl (Harry didn't dare tell them that he secretly thought the names sound awful, in fear of them fighting again. Then he would have to sit through this once more). This time though, they were bickering over what house he or she would end up in.

Draco had proudly declared that their future child was going to be in Slytherin, but Hermione insisted that he or she would end up in Gryffindor. Then he had to disagree with her and sneer at all the other houses except Slytherin, which Hermione retort that no child of hers would ever end up in Slytherin. Then apparently a couple of saucers flew around the room and a teapot hit Draco in the eye. Or a teaspoon.

Or something like that. Harry wasn't too sure, he wasn't paying much attention to what either of them were whining about. Nobody did, but when you heard the story a thousand times, information tend to diffuse into your head. Or enter by osmosis when you are sleeping. Heck, he even dreamt about it last night.

_What a nightmare,_ Harry thought, shivering involuntarily. Between this and the old Voldmort dreams, he would take the latter anyday with much pleasure and gratitude.

" And you probably agree with me, Harry, that Drayla will most likely end up in Slytherin because she will inherit her dad's good genes-"

What really bothered Harry though, was that there was absolutely_ no reason _they should be fighting. One, they hadn't actually had a child entering Hogwarts yet. Two, this was a phantom baby they were talking about. Hello? Did it matter? And thirdly, it was the sorting hat that decides which house to put the child in, not the parents. This thing was beyond their control! So why the heck are they fighting?

And fourthly, the child probably wouldn't want a name lik_e Drayla or Grangetis. _

" -because really we know that Drayla would be very smart and cunning enough to be in Slytherin. Don't you think, Harry?" Draco concluded breathlessly. Finally. He was done.

Harry sneaked a look at his watch, one hour thirty seven minutes. Wow. This was an improvement from last time. He once had to spend his whole night and next day listening to both of them yakking.

" Well, Harry? What do you think?" Draco demanded, obviously noticing Harry spaciing out.

_I think that you and Hermione should really shut up. _

" WHAT!"

Oops. Did he really said that out loud?

" Draco, _please please please_ for God's sake calm down. It's not really that big an issue-" Harry said but Draco angrily cut in.

" How can it not be a big issue? This is my kid you are talking about!"

" What I am trying to say is-"

" What? That Grangetis is not going to be in Slytherin?"

" No I -"

Draco let out a gasp of true horror.

" No way are they going to end up in Hufflepuff! That's what you are wishing, aren't you!"

" No! What I meant-"

" What's wrong with my child! How can she not be deserving or smart enough?" Draco boomed.

" I never said-"

" Why are you cursing my child! You are jealous of them!"

" Marry her."

" Damn right you are! Drayla is going to be so smart that- Wait. Huh?"

" I said, _marry Hermione_."

Malfoy gave Harry a look of confusion. He just rolled his eyes.

" Look, we both know that you like Hermione a hell lot. And so she likes you too. So what's the big deal? Just marry her then! Then you are can have that phantom kid Drayla or whatever you have been going on about. And When Drayla finally grows up and enter Hogwarts you both can see what house she ends up in and conclude _who is right _all along." Harry pointed out patiently.

" How can we marry? We are always fighting!" Draco burst out, as if he was mad or something.

" You have been ever since you guys got together two years ago. But did it stop you from liking her?"

Harry knew this was true. The two whole of them were so into each other it sickened the rest of the wizarding world. Fighting was part of the way they communicate.

Besides, if they married each other, hopefully they will fight less and stop arguing. Then they would probably stop harassing Harry even in the case they do fight, because it wasn't exactly proper to go around complaining about their married lives.

It was a _brilliant_ plan.

Draco appeared to be pondering over this too.

" You are right, I suppose." Draco reluctantly agreed.

" So go."

" Go what?"

" _Marry her._"

" You sure I should?"

" She will say yes."

And with that, Harry gave Draco a slight push and he vanished with a 'pop'.

Harry shook his head, still walking.

_Annoying fighting couple. They deserved each other. _

He smiled, deciding not to go to Diagon Alley anymore, but instead go home. To bed. All this quarreling had drained him and deprived of some well-needed sleep. At long last, Harry could finally go to bed and sleep peacefully without fearing another fight that would break out between Hermione and Draco. Finally! Yes!

Little did he know that in a few hours time he would be awoken by a screaming Hermione and having to listen to the couple argue over the colour theme of the wedding. Green and silver, or red and gold, they would ask furiously. Harry Potter didn't know the wedding was going to be a sign of the many sleepless nights that the poor, long-suffering he would have to endure.

**Okay, so I finally wrote another DMHG oneshot. Not very inspiring I guess, but I just want to write a very light story. What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
